


The Princess Of Talon: Various Yandere Overwatch/Talon X Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Talon Princess [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is the daughter of Talon Leader Antonio, she is the princess of Talon. What happens when other organizations start to fall for the young woman.
Relationships: Antonio/Reader, Gérard Lacroix/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sojiro Shimada/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Talon Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640539
Kudos: 18





	1. A Father's Love

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another story and I hope you all enjoy this story!] 

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) (Last Name) I have not lead a shelter life in the least. My father is head of the terrorist organization Talon. I did not like what my father did for a living but I also did not want him arrested. He is still my father when it boils down to it. Which is why I am here at Gerard's Lacroix home in which he is trowing a party. He invited my father and my father was to smart knowing they arrest him. So he brought me along as well. He was going to duck out early though. I was to just stand there and look pretty. 

"Oh hello Antonio, who is this lovely lady." I hear a french accented voice. 

"This is (Name) my assistant." He lies smoothly as I smile lightly but then Gerard eyes land on me and he stares. 

(Gerard's POV) 

This woman is absolutely stunning, I never seen a woman like her not even my sister Amelia. I knew I wanted her the moment my eyes landed on her. 

"How do you do, I am Gerard Lacroix." I tell her and shake her oh so delicate hand. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am (Name) (Fake Last Name)." She says with a stunning smile. 

"I am sorry to step out Lacroix, but my dear (Name) will keep you entertain." He says. "Business to attend to."

He kisses her on both cheeks. "Ciao Mia Bella."

(My Beautiful)

"Ciao Antonio." 

I watched as he leaves and I feel jealously build in my gut, just what was their relationship. "What is your relationship with your boss?" He asks and she laughs. 

"I am sorry but if you knew the truth you may be entitled to arrest him." She laughs and I look to see under the make up that is fading to see faint bruises.

"Does he lay his hands on you." I ask leading her to my office. 

"It is truly not what you think, Antonio just likes rough sex." She says looking at the window. 

I felt rage build up in me as her tan skin showed clearly what he did to her. 

"Do you like it." I ask. 

"I have no choice and do not ask me to press charges I will never do that to my father." She tells me and I was nearly sick. 

"Y-Your father....?" 

"Si." She says with a smile. "I know my father loves me and I will not betray him, I must be going. I was here to tell you that, have a good night Lacroix." 

"(Name)!" I say and grab her wrist she flinched and turned around claw at my face in one swift motion. 

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She snaps eyes full of fear. 

I knew what I had to do, I grabbed her and handcuffed her. "(Name) you are under arrest for a assault on a United Nations Agent, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you, you have a right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Have you understood your rights as I have read them to you?" 

"Go to hell!" She snaps. 

I had no choice I had to keep her safe and sound and I will make sure she is mine I will not loose her she belongs to me and me alone and I be damned if I loose her to anyone ever. I cannot and will not, I know it is wrong with me to be this Possessive but what is even more wrong is her father's love.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	2. Gerard's Interrogation

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one!] 

(Name's POV) 

I looked t Gerard as he stood in the room with me. I was not handcuffed to the table or handcuffed at all he says he wants to avoid the bruises on my wrists. The bruises were sex bruises, on my wrists from binds and on my neck from chocking during sex. It was not like he strikes me. I was nervous as he sat there staring at me. I was told by my father to go in and mock him. My father knew he would be disgusted and want to 'help' me but he could not because I did not want it. 

"Now (Name), Overwatch can help you." He says. "We can make it so you never have to see your father again." 

"I do not want Lacroix." I tell him. 

"What does he have on you?" He asks. 

I shake my head. "Nothing." 

He nods his head and opens a file. "You went missing at the age of fifteen and then when you were eighteen came out and said you were your estranged father." He says. "Your mother claims your father kidnapped you and brainwashed you." 

I look at him and shook my head. "That... Is not what happened." I tell him as my memories went back to that oh so long ago. 

-Flash back-

I was heading home from school when a black car started to follow me. I was tense and I started to speed up. The car sped up and I started to run. It was moving faster and when I got to the stop light and the car pulled in front of me. Suddenly it was open and I was grabbed and thrown inside. I screamed and struggled and tried to fight the men off but they put a rag to my mouth and nose and everything went black. 

-End Of Flashback-

"(Name)." He says. "Eye witnesses said that you were kidnapped that day and thrown into a black car not to be see for three years." 

"I was not kidnapped, I want to call my lawyer." I say looking away. "I already risked to much, Antonio will be mad." 

He frowned and nodded, standing up and leaving to get me a phone at least I hope that he is doing. 

(Gerard's POV) 

I looked at her through the two way glass and felt my rage at Antonio heating up even more. How could he do this to MY (Name)! He had no right I hear the door open and looked to see Jack Morrison. 

"How did you find this girl?" He asks. 

"She came with Antonio and I think he wanted to mock me." I tell him. 

"She scratched you? And you pressed charges?" He questions. 

"She is the victim it was the only way to get her to come." I inform him. 

"You think she has Stockholm?" 

"She must have she is worried what Annotation will think and it is clear she wants help but cannot and will not ask for it in fear and she thinks he loves her. But a man like that..." I say. "He cannot love he can only destroy." 

No one could love her like I do. 

"Let me take a crack at her, I think I will be able to get through to her." Jack says. 

"Be gentle with her, remember she is the victim." I order him and he nods. 

I cannot hurt her, Antonio has done enough to her that she is damaged, but I can put her back together and I will make her whole again and no one will ever hurt her ever again. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, and in this yes you do have Stockholm for your daddy and he uses it to his full advantage and yes Antonio wanted to mock Gerald.]


	3. Jack's Interrogation

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Jack's POV) 

I looked at her with a smile and sat across from her, she was so stunning and beautiful, never have a seen a woman as beautiful as her. When I think about what Antonio does to her. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth. I look at her and she looks at me. She has such stunning (Eye color) eyes and tan sun kissed skin that showed her Italian heritage. Not to mention her (Straight/Wavy) long hair that framed her face to perfection. I could not help but stare. She started to pull at her dress nervously. 

"It is alright, (Name)." I tell her. "While we wait for your waiter, Why Don't I get you something to eat?" 

She looks at me with such a tired look I could not help but worry about her.

"Sure." She says and I smile. 

"What would you like to eat?" I ask. 

She looks at me for a moment. "(Favorite Fast Food)..." She says. 

I nod my head and have it order. Once it came I set it down and we sat there. 

"How old are you?" I ask gently. 

"Twenty-One." She says. 

"And how long have you been having sex with Antonio?" 

"Three years." She answer right away.

"How long have you known him?" I press. 

"Since I was eighteen." She said just as quick. 

"Where were you from fifteen to eighteen." 

"I ran away from home." She says. 

"Why did you run away from home?" 

"I was rebelling against the world, I learned my father was still alive and I was angry at my mother for it and I left until I found him." She says but I could tell she was lying. 

She also was good at it. I could tell though from years of experience. I watched her as she continue to eat. I hated she had to lie she must of practice all of them. What was he doing that could lead to her to feel like this. His lawyer and I left. 

"His lawyer will be on Talon's pay roll." Gerard tells me. 

"What can we do to help her?" I ask she is talking with her lawyer. 

"We will have to charge her and pull Gabriel into this." He tells me. 

I nod my head. "You get him I will get call our Lawyers." 

I left the room and made my way back to my office. Rage building in me with every step I took. I then make it to my office slamming the door and throwing everything off my desk. How, How dare Antonio do that to such a kind, beautiful woman! It is obvious he had assaulted her before she was eighteen. Then it hit me. She would have been a miner... We can get him on kidnapping and statutory rape. He will go down at last and no one else will be able to get in my way. She will be mine, I will help her heal. And He will be mine and mine alone. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter is done and next up is Gabe with maybe a splash of Antonio. >:3 I got plans.]


End file.
